Reconfigurable Motion Generators are capable of configuration changes according to variations in the motion generation requirements. Thus, Reconfigurable Motion Generators bridge the gap between the relatively high flexibility and high cost of totally flexible machines (e.g. industrial robots) and the low flexibility and low cost of fully dedicated mechanisms (e.g. cams & linkages).
Traditional hard automation linkage or cam driven mechanisms provide an extremely high speed capability at a relatively low cost. This is desirable for automation tasks that are not expected to change (i.e hard). However in automation tasks where there is a requirement for flexibility in the motion generation tasks (i.e. soft), these machines are inadequate and call for the implementation of multi degree of freedom serial chain manipulators.
Multi degree-of-freedom serial chain manipulators offer more flexibility and have the ability to adapt to a variety of divergent tasks, however they are expensive to procure and maintain and have relatively longer cycle times. In most industrial operations the requirements for flexibility in operations are very limited. A typical serial chain robot may be only used for a few distinct pick and place operations throughout its operational life. This results in inadequate utilization of the robot.
There is a need for a new class of mechanical devices that offer the speed of hard automation mechanisms while also offering the type of operational flexibility found in serial chain manipulators.